meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Monastic Orders of Lerias
The Monastic Orders of Lerias are one of the smaller religious organizations on the continent. All fighting monks native to Lerias are trained by one of these Monastic Orders, all of which are connected religiously, and philosophically with the church of Timandra, the Goddess of balance. There are five major Orders on Lerias, each one embodying a different philosophical precept of balance. In addition these Orders have also been set up to be in opposition to each other, so that their opposing viewpoints could aid in the maintaining of balance within the faithful of Timandra. In ancient times, it was even required that monks seeking the higher levels of enlightenment had to seek out monks of an opposing order, and meet them in battle to achieve their advancement. With the dissolution of the monastic council, this practice was discontinued and advancement in each Order became overseen only within that Order. However, due in part to the differing philosophical views of each order, combat is often still a part of different monks meeting each other, if only to test themselves. The Five Monastic Orders The five Monastic Orders of Lerias are named after the five base elements as recognized by the Timandran faith, Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Lotus, which represents the mind. Order of Air The Order of Air predominantly represents the use of indirect force. Philosophically, they believe that the creation of direct force is disruptive to the ultimate balance of the universe. It is far better, in their eyes, to utilize force already present and turn it against one’s foes. By conserving one’s energy in this matter, a monk is more easily able to flow with the changing nature of the universe. This view brings them into direct opposition to the Order of Earth. Example of monasteries of the Order of Air: Monastery of the Still Air (in Asteria), Monastery of the Morning Air (in Sebram) Order of Earth The Order of Earth respects the idea of the balance being expressed in the flow of time. They believe that there is a time for everything, and the truth of balance is being able to wait for the appropriate time, and strike effectively when it comes. The Monks of Earth are slow and patient when they need to be, but when the time comes they strike with the speed and strength of a rockslide. They believe that acting against the timing of the universe is wasted energy, and philosophically opposes the Order of Air’s more chaotic view of existence. The fighting style of the Order of Earth is unusual, relying less on blocking the attacks of their opponents than using the opportunity to strike at them. The legendary endurance training of the order aids them in being able to accept the hits of their enemies while they seek the “Dem Sol” the strike of ending. Example of monasteries of the Order of Earth: Monastery the Stable Earth (in Jhonish Mountains) Monastery of the Hidden Earth (in Medina), Monastery of the Reclaimed Earth (Nhemen in Fetesca) Order of Fire The Order of Fire is seen as the most passionate of the Monastic Orders of Lerias. Their belief is that that only by the acceptance and use of ones emotions can they find the balance in the state of the now. Their style is explosive and powerful, seeking to launch pre-emptive attacks so punishing that their foes have no opportunity to attack. They are known for their speed, and acrobatic leaping kicks, and distance strikes. The opposition between the Orders of Fire and Water have only been fed by the intense desire for the Order of Fire to prove their way superior. Examples of monasteries of the Order of Fire: Monastery of the Desert Fire (in the desert of Penok), Monastery of the Dragon’s Fire (in Arakeen) Order of Water The Order of Water focuses on the purification of the self. The aim of a Student of Water is to purify themselves of all Selfishness, and to “allow the drop to become the ocean.” They believe that only by purging their self interest can a practitioner make the wise decisions that are often required of one of trained as they are. They do not allow others to draw themselves into battle, but when it is chosen they fight with the unending power of the great oceans or the torrential rains. Their fighting style prefers quick movement and powerful blows. Example of monasteries of the Order of Water: Monastery of the Falling Water (in the Gnome Protectorates), Monastery of the Eternal Waters (in Fetesca) Order of the Lotus The Order of the Lotus is the most meditative of the five orders. They believe that the true strength of a monk dwells within the mind. They seek a state of balance between their inner and outer selves, and use that balance to develop their unusual Psionic potential in their martial arts. They youngest of the five Orders, the Order of the Lotus borrows from the basics of the other five Orders, but uses their own training in the powers of the mind to differentiate their higher techniques. Often elder monks of the Order of the Lotus enter the priesthood of Timandra, as the attempt to merge their understanding of the mind and body with that of the clergy’s understanding of the soul and the greater universe. Examples of monasteries of the Order of the Lotus: Monastery of the White Lotus (in Fetesca) Monastery of the Black Lotus (in Gwyneth) Category:Timandra Category:Lerias Category:Organizations and Institutions